babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Novel list
A feature of the Babylon 5 Universe is the sanctioned canonicity of many of its offshoot novels and comic book stories; all of the later Babylon 5 novels have been based on outlines written directly by JMS. and are considered to be canonical, while the earlier Dell ones are not. The exceptions being book 9 To Dream in the City of Sorrows which is said in the introduction by Straczynski to be "...considered as authentic as any episode in the regular series." and book 7 The Shadow Within Straczynski confirms in an on line posting that the novel is 90% canon that being the Anna/Morden/Icarus plotline.http://jmsnews.com/messages/message?id=9106 Novels Stand-alone Novels Only Books 7 (The Icarus plot line) & 9 are considered canon. # Voices written by John Vornholt (1995, ISBN 0440220572) # Accusations written by Lois Tilton (1995, ISBN 0440220580) # Blood Oath written by John Vornholt (1995, ISBN 0440220599) # Clark's Law written by Jim Mortimore (1996, ISBN 044022229X) # The Touch of Your Shadow, the Whisper of Your Name written by Neal Barrett, Jr. (1996, ISBN 0440222303) # Betrayals written by S. M. Stirling (1996, ISBN 0440222346) # The Shadow Within written by Jeanne Cavelos (1997, ISBN 0440223482; 2002 edition: ISBN 0345452186) # Personal Agendas written by Al Sarrantonio (1997, ISBN 0440223512) # To Dream in the City of Sorrows written by Kathryn M. Drennan (1997, ISBN 0440223547; 2003 edition: ISBN 0345452194) The Psi Corps Trilogy All are considered canon: written by J. Gregory Keyes # Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps (1998, ISBN 0345427157) # Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant (1999, ISBN 0345427165) # Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester (1999, ISBN 0345427173) Legions of Fire All are considered canon: written by Peter David. # The Long Night of Centauri Prime (1999, ISBN 0345427181) # Armies of Light and Dark (2000, ISBN 034542719X) # Out of the Darkness (2000, ISBN 0345427203) The Passing of the Techno-Mages All are considered canon: written by Jeanne Cavelos. # Casting Shadows (2001, ISBN 0345427211) # Summoning Light (2001, ISBN 034542722X) # Invoking Darkness (2001, ISBN 0345438337) Novelizations A novelization of "River of Souls" was written by Yvonne Navarro but ultimately not published due to various issues.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 1/19/1999JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 12/19/1999Whatever happened to Babylon 5: The River of Souls? # Babylon 5: In the Beginning written by Peter David (1998, ISBN 0345424522) # Babylon 5: Thirdspace written by Peter David (1998, ISBN 0345424549) # Babylon 5: A Call to Arms written by Robert Sheckley (1999, ISBN 0345431553) Mongoose Publishing All are considered non-canon and only three were ever released. Mongoose Publishing, which until 2009 produced the Babylon 5 Roleplaying Game, announced a series of six novels. However, when JMS refused to endorse them, these books were shelved. Before ending its license, Mongoose released the first three, by Richard Ford, Claudia Christian, and Matthew Sprange, in a currently unavailable PDF document entitled Deconstruction of Falling Stars. They are not considered to be canon.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 10/19/2005 12:00:59 AMJMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 5/21/2006 9:24:47 AM The six planned novels were: # Ranger Dawning written by Richard Ford # Baptism of Fire written by Claudia Christian # Visions of Peace: A Rangers Novel written by Matthew Sprange # Ashes of the Past written by Bruce Graw # Actions of Many written by M. J. Dougherty # Birth of Heroes written by Bryan Steele External links * List of books at the Lurker's Guide References Category:Books Category:Babylon 5: About the Show